Guardian of Faith - Discovering The Meaning Of Faith
by PaigeBlackwood
Summary: Sequel! Pitch is defeated. The children of the world are safe. However, Fitheliya is still searched for. To get herself out of the red list, she joined a project of the secret services. The project brought her to a new world, a world full of human superheroes and powerful gods. Fitheliya must learn the truth of her power or things will truly get out of hand... JackxOc
1. The Beginning After The End

Lying on a black leather couch, with my right hand covering my eyes, I let out a deep sigh. Sleep never came and it didn't help that I have gotten insomnia. It has been about 16 months since I saw any of the Guardians. Do you want to know what happened in these 16 months? Yes? Well, I shall start at the beginning; the day that I joined the project. I guess I've already told you about that last meeting with North and Jack. Well, I'll start when I woke up again.

I didn't sleep much that night, I was too nervous about the project. What kind of project was it? Why did they want me? I never would have thought that the answer would get me to another universe. I know, hard to believe right? Well, this is the story of how I got to a universe where human superheroes and gods exists.

* * *

**January 2012; 0450**

**Location: unknown; USA**

**Universe of Guardians**

I stepped out of the car Tyslan had gotten to pick me up and walked to the group of men in black suits. Tyslan stood in front of them with a broad smile on his face. He walked to me and handed me a pass.

"It's always a good thing that you arrive early.", he said. "Come, there are people waiting for you inside."

He led me through the building and showed me everything. When we reached ten floors below ground, he told me to go further on my own and said there would be someone to help me at the laboratory. I just nodded and did what he told me to do. Indeed, a person was waiting for me. The person told me more about the project and said that he would show me whatever I would need and would get training to survive the worst.

The person brought me to another room in the laboratory and showed me a big device that was connected to a red cube. In a cabinet not far from it was a fine silver ring with a big red stone that seemed to be connected to the cube. The person told me that the cube, the Lysseract, could be used as a never-ending energy source and that they found a way to travel to another world with it.

I was surprised when they said that they wanted to send me through the portal but didn't complain; it was the only way to get my name off the red list. The man told me to sit down and he took some sample of my blood. The samples were stored away and the man led me to a training room.

A few other people were waiting there and they led me from station to station. I had to do about twenty test before they led me to my temporally room. At the end of the day, Tyslan led me to head researcher and the man told me that they have send objects to the other side, but never people, I would be the first. After a few hours of explaining, Tyslan led me back to my room.

The next day, I started to train how to control the ring so I could travel there and back. It took a while but after about a month of different kinds of trainings, I was ready to go. They slipped the ring on my finger and left me alone in the room with the big device and cube. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the ring, I could feel the power entering my body in waves. I concentrated on opening a portal and soon, in the arch on the device, was a portal that looked like the one from North's snow globes.

I took a knife out and short bow out and checked if I had enough weapons to take out enemies. I turned to look at Tyslan and saluted with a grin before I jumped into the portal. I hoped that I would land on a livable place…

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back! I hope that you all will like this fanfiction too and stay with me till the end of Fitheliya's tale. =D**

**For a picture of Tyslan, see my profile!**


	2. Hawkeye's PoV: Unexpected Visitor

**February 2012**

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D./NASA facility**

**Universe of Gods and Superheroes**

Clint Barton's PoV

This mission is fucking boring. What do I have to do? I have to look after a stupid cube in a secret facility. Doesn't Director Fury know that no one will be able to enter without his permission? I sighed as I leaned back in the vent. Yes, I'm sitting in a vent. No, I'm not crazy, it's just that I have a better view here. Nothing ever happens here, so why couldn't I be a bit more laid back?

The scientist began to run around fast and started to yell at each other while searching for Doctor Selvig. I stood up to have a better look and noticed the Tesseract getting a red color. Surges of red energy emitted from it and sparks caused a colorful whirlpool to form. The whirlpool grew bigger and bigger. This has happened a few times these nine months and each time, a bigger object or animal came through. I expected this time to be a human, someone who knew how to survive. An agent or something close to that.

I took an arrow out of my quiver and put it on my bow. I aimed it at the portal and waited for whatever would come through. Suddenly, a petite girl wearing black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket over a black bandeau top and a midnight blue, low-cut top, jumped out of the portal and tripped over the wiring. The girl, no more than 18, made a somersault and landed on a place with less wires. The girl looked around in awe and confusion as the portal closed again.

I quickly shot the arrow to knock her out, but my plan backfired and the girl grabbed the arrow out of the air and shot it back at me with the short bow in her hand. I quickly ducked and shot another arrow, this time, I aimed for her feet to pin her to the ground. The girl jumped up and threw the knife in her hand and then threw a few other knives she pulled out of one of the pockets attached to her belt. I dived away and shot another arrow.

The girl caught the arrow again but as she didn't expect it to leak an anesthetic, she weakened and swayed a bit. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. The instability was gone and it looked like the anesthetic didn't work. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back. She slowly put her bow to the ground and raised her hands to surrender.

I zip-lined down a rope and walked to her. I didn't know how many agents Fury put on the job, but they did their work bad. They didn't even try to help me, even though I don't need help. They could have gone and take the girl in, but no, I have to do everything. Those lazy good-for-nothing assholes.

When I got to the girl, I quickly handcuffed her. It was then that I noticed the bruises and cuts on her skin. Those together with her skills, I could make out that she was an assassin or at least a very experienced field agent.

"Please don't forget my bow, it was especially made for me." her soft and melodic voice said.

I nodded and picked it up. I led her through the facility to the cells and took the belt with weapons off her.

"If you want to take every weapon, you'd better let me take them out myself. I don't need someone touching those places." she said.

"Will you try to escape if I take the cuffs off?", I asked. 'Why am I suddenly acting all friendly?'

The girl shook her head. I sighed and took the cuffs off. The girl stretched a bit and took a gun and a few magazines out or her right boot while taking out a few knives from her left one. She worked up and took a few pockets with needles out of the leg and pockets of her jeans. She rolled the hem of her shirt up and removed even more knives. She removed a sheathed dagger from between her breast at the end and handed it to me. She looked at me like she's done but soon after, she took her boots out and pushed the bottom away. Inside the sole of her boots were even more knives hidden. She handed all of them to me and put her boots on again. She removed her watch and took a stack of an inch long throwing stars out of a hidden compartment.

"Holy shit, how many weapons do you carry with you?", I asked.

She shrugged. "Almost enough to take an army out."

"Are you this paranoid or is it because of the work you do?"

Her eyebrow raised. "Why do you even ask? You saw my scars. You should know what I do, which could mean the first but also the the answer is both."

"Alright. And I want to you say it yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm an assassin alright. Happy now? Is there anything else you want to know now you're already asking things?"

"Yes. What is your name and how old are you.", I asked.

She looked at the wall and thought a moment before she answered. "Anna Theroux. I hope you know it is rude to ask a woman her age." She paused a second. "I'm 17 years old."

"Is Anna Theroux even close your real name?"

"Yes that's why I said it", she said with a snort. "Are you really this dumb or are you acting like that because you see me like a kid? Trust me, it can be a fatal mistake to do that."

I snorted at that. "Yeah right, you're just a kid with max a year or two of experience. From what I've seen, you rely too much on your weapons and are you overconfident."

Anna chuckled. "Then you are dumber than I thought. I've been trained to kill since my parents were murdered. That was almost eight years ago, old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old!", I said indignantly. "Why did you even chose to become an assassin? It's not the best choice for a job."

She chuckled again. "You aren't, but you get to call me a kid so I have right to call you old man." 'Anna' stared at the wall again. "It wasn't a choice. I was just taken out of the foster system when they found out my IQ. Took me out of hell into an even worse place. It was training or death. I was young and egoistic, I wanted to live, back then it didn't matter to me if someone got hurt. Until a little girl was killed because she fell into my trap the moment she got into the training area. After that incident, I started to hate it. However, I was indebted to the person who educated me, so I worked to repay the debt. Oh, and the foster system sucks."

"Have you paid her back yet?"

"Yes, but it caused me to get on a list of most wanted persons from the secret services. To get off it, a person told me to take out the woman and close the school. I did and I had to join a project to make the trust me again. Which is also the reason I'm here. My task is to explore this universe and help if needed. I have to stay here for at least a year."

I nodded. "Well, you have to stay here until my boss arrives. A tip, if you want to stay on his good side, don't ask about his eye patch."

I saw her eyebrow raise again. "Your boss is a pirate fan? He should know they don't do eye patches anymore. They are more into modern weapons."

I chuckled at her remark. "Just don't say it to him and you'll be fine." I took her weapons and prepared to turn around.

"Don't touch the weapons in the pockets of my belt and the small packages. They are covered in poison."

"Thanks for the tip." I walked out of the cell and locket her inside. I put the weapons on a table for Director Fury to see and went back to my post.

* * *

**AN: Alright. Thursday is still the day I upload!**

**To storygirl99210: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, this will be based off the movie. I'm following the MCU Timeline. ^^**

**Until Thursday everyone!**


	3. The Man With The Eye Patch

**February 2012**

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D./NASA facility**

**Universe of Gods and Superheroes**

I lied down on the bed in the cell. The white walls were beginning to annoy me. I closed my eyes and thought about what happened about an hour ago.

I didn't expect an archer to stand there and wait for me to appear. Hell, I was really surprised when I heard the arrow. I was lucky to be able to catch it in time. However, me getting attacked isn't what worries me the most. What I needed to know was where I was, who they were and what they were doing.

I was trying to fall asleep when I heard footsteps getting closer. They weren't as light as that archer's but they still were light. An ex-spy or an ex-assassin, not one who was in the field, they are quieter.

The door opened and the person walked closer. From the shadow that fell one my face, I couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman. I guessed it was Mister Pirate, but I refused to open my eyes. A deep cough confirmed my thought on the person being a man.

I opened one eye and stared at the face of a dark man with an eye patch. 'Yep. Mister Pirate.' Still lying on the bed with only one eye open, I opened my mouth to ask something. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes you can, Miss. Could you tell me how and why you burst into our facility and almost killed one of my best agents?"

"Ah, that question. Easy. I had to get through a portal for a project on my side and I almost killed your agent because he fired an arrow at me. I acted upon my instinct and shot back at him." I yawned. "As for the question how, I used a portal the scientist in on my side made.", I lied.

The man looked skeptical. "Why would they send a kid here and not an adult? I bet they know better how to handle this kind of situation."

I frowned. "I refuse to answer if I'm spoken to as a child. Call me a teenager or a brat or whatever, I don't care, but not as kid or child." I smirked when I saw the man roll his eye. "You could say that I'm the best on my side… Oh by the way, I have to stay here for at least a year and as they said 'help those on the other side'. So… anything I can do?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "You want to work here?"

"If you want me. I could always hack into a government's database and add myself so I can get a job. Although I wouldn't be able to tell on which side I would be working when I do that...", I said with a shrug.

"Is that a threat, Miss?", the man said.

"Nope." I opened my other eye. "It's a promise." I sat up. "I don't threaten people I find interesting, unless it's ordered of course."

"Do you listen to orders?", he asked.

"Only if the person giving them has the authority to give them." I answered honestly.

"Would you listen to me, if I hired you?", the man asked.

"If you have the authority give orders, yes."

The man reached his hand out. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm Director Fury. Well then, Miss…"

I shrugged and shook his hand. "Just call me Anna, for now."

He nodded, pulled me up and led me to another room where my weapons are laid out. I put them back in place and noticed some weapons are missing.

"Director, one of my knives is gone; it is one of the poisonous knives."

"Ah, yes. One of the agents wanted to see how many you actually carried with you. Let just say that we won't see him again…", Director Fury said.

"And what happened to my bow."

"What kind of bow?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The only one which is about the length of my elbow and isn't for shooting arrows."

"I think agent Hawkeye might have it."

"Hawkeye? What kind of name is that, it sounds really dumb.", I said while trying to keep myself from laughing out.

A man dropped down in front of me and out of instinct, I kicked his shin. I heard the man curse and realized the person in front of me is the archer.

"First you call my name dumb, than you randomly kick me, what did I ever do to you?!", Hawkeye said.

"Nothing, you just seem like an annoying person.", I answered. "Now, do you know where my bow is?"

"Sorry, haven't seen it.", he answered.

"Right…" I squinted my eyes and took a better look. "If I find my bow with you, you are dead meat, okay?"

He put his hands up and nodded.

Director Fury told him to go back to watch whatever he was watching and told me to follow him.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is really short, I have many tests this week and coming week. I will put the chapters up on Sunday for a while.**

**Thanks AngelHeartObsession, AnimeNha, Kuromeru hi Tsuki, LovelyDovely, T1nyDanc3r, bedtime2000, dragonbird23 and wenyigo for following!**

**Thanks AngelHeartObsession, LovelyDovely, Nadeshiko Kimoto, T1nyDanc3r and storygirl99210 for favoriting!**

**To** **T1nyDanc3r: Aww~ thanks! Look you made me blush! =^w^= I hope this story will meet your expectations. =)  
**

**To ****storygirl99210**: MCU Timeline = Marvel Cinematic Universe Timeline, it means that this story will not only follow the time of Avengers but also all other Marvel movies. Maybe other Avengers will appear before the main story *winks winks*

**So, the next 2 chapters will be uploaded Sunday 31th so I will have time to learn for my tests. I'm sorry you all have to wait even longer. **


	4. A Test, A Shock And Another Test

**February 2012**

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D./NASA facility**

**Universe of Gods and Superheroes**

Director Fury showed me around and told me that I should find my bow and that then we would leave. He told me he would wait fifteen minutes,at the roof where a 'quinjet' would be waiting. I didn't know how much that quinjet would differ from a normal jet, but I guess I would find out soon.

When Director Fury told me to go, I rushed to the highest floor I could find and noticed a vent. I silently slipped inside and tried to find the place where I came out of the portal. It wasn't hard to find, that dumb man was playing with my bow and which was very visible from where I was lying.

With a grin I crawled to the end and kicked the vent out. I easily slipped out and kicked him in the crotch. He groaned in pain and let go of my bow.

"Told you that I'd kick your ass if I found it with you. You are lucky I only have..." I looked on my watch. "Ten minutes left. So, tell me. Why did you lie when I asked you if you had it?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed him against the wall. "You'd better tell the truth, I can see through every lie you tell, your eyes reveal your secrets."

"Damn!" he said while kicking me off him.

"Huh.. interesting. You are stronger than most people I trained with. Lets spar when we meet again old bird." I made the bow smaller and tucked it into its holder before I sprung off the small platform and landed with a roll on the ground. I sprinted to the roof as I only had about 20 seconds left. To be honest, it was quite embarrassing when I burst though the door and the bird man was standing talking to Director Fury.

When I was near them, the bird man grinned to me. As confused as I was that moment, I looked to Director Fury.

"You just passed our test, Miss Anna." Director Fury said.

"What kind of test?" I asked. My voice sounded uncertain. 'Relax Fitheliya, Relax...'

"To see in which category we should put you." the bird man answered.

"And where do I fit?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Congratulation," Director Fury said. "You are officially one of the most dangerous persons on earth with your strength and precision."

"You've got to be kidding me..." I said softly.

(**AN: It would be a nice place to stop the chapter, but I'm not that mean. I've already let you all wait too long. I'm really sorry about that. TT_TT**)

"Now, it doesn't have to be a bad thing, Miss Anna. Hawkeye here is also in that category and he still has much freedom." the Director said.

I looked at them sceptically. "Well, I know you've known the bird man for a long time, which is the reason you trust him. However, I'm new here, you have no records of me and I am, as you said, one of the most dangerous people on earth, why would I trust you that you'll trust me when I say something?"

I suddenly felt a shock going through me which left me quite powerless and lacking oxygen as I just exhaled before it happened. I fell down on my knees and hands and coughed up a lot of blood.

As I tried to steady my breathing, I could hear Director Fury calling a medic team. White spots appeared in my vision and I blinked, hoping them to go away.

The bird man knelt beside me and told me to concentrate and try to stay awake until the medics came.

I bit down hard on my lip and couldn't hold down the cough and another splat of blood was spat out. I heard them vaguely call my name, but the sound slowly dimmed and my sight faded away until I could hear no more and see no more.

* * *

I woke up in a very white room smelling very clean. No, it smelled like a sterilized hospital room. I could hear the beeps that machines were making, another sign of where I was.

'Damn! It's beginning...' my thoughts were cut of as someone called me.

"–na." I looked to my left and saw the bird man. "You're awake."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. You have fallen asleep next to my bed and now you're dreaming. Of course I'm awake you idiot!" I coughed again and luckily, this time no blood came out.

"Hey, you should have some rest." he said with concern.

I gave him a strange look. "Why are you suddenly so concerned? Wait, don't tell me you blame yourself for this."

He nodded. "If I didn't kick you that ha–"

"It wasn't your fault but mine." I looked to the left, out of a window. "I was warned about this all and I didn't believe it, now I know it's true..."

"What are you talking about?" Hawkeye said with a frown. "What were you warned about?"

"The effect of not having faith, because of," I closed my eye and released my powers. "This."

I heard my wings open and spread on my back. I opened my eyes again and noticed that instead of the normal disapproval look I usually get, he just looked surprised.

My eyebrows raised. "How come you're only surprised?"

"I've seen to many things. Teenage girls with wings coming out of magical portals isn't that strange." he answered. "Why were you warned about them?"

"It's not the wings. It's the reason why I have them." I sighed. "In my own world the people like Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, the Boogeyman, Easter Bunny and Jack Frost exist. In that world, they protect the people their childhood. They are called the Guardians and in front of you is the newest member." I looked him in the eye. "I am Fitheliya Lathure, the Guardian of Faith."

"But what has it to do with you coughing blood?" Hawkeye asked.

I sighed again. "That isn't very hard old bird." I looked out of the window again. "My powers as a guardian caused a shock through my body as I had no faith in your director. It's like a punishment for not doing my job and almost losing an opportunity to stay."

"Well, if it's like that, it would appear that not hiring you would be a waste." a deep voice said.

I turned my head to the door. "Director Fury."

"I want you in S.H.I.E.L.D. in Special Ops; the same as the Hawk and the Black Widow." he said.

"The Black Widow?" I asked. "Another assassin?"

"Yes, and she's my partner." the bird man said. "But I recommend you not to try the things you did to me, she can get really angry and even I can't predict what she'll do then."

I nodded. 'Female assassins generally are more sly and better than male, idiot bird.', I thought.

"If you feel better, are you ready to leave?" Director Fury asked.

I nodded.

"Good, grab your things and follow me. This time no stops."

(**AN: Another good spot to stop... You people deserve to get longer chapters...**)

* * *

After the director gave his orders, I did as I was told and followed him to the quinjet which seemed to be a helicopter kind of vehicle. We got onto it and they brought me to a platform in the sea. Many other quinjets were attached to the platform and people were hurrying inside. Three of the people were walking towards us, of which two were females.

'One of them must be the Black Widow...' I thought. 'It would be nice to have a spar with her, maybe she will be able to get my skills even higher...'

"Director, Risa Tsukimori is found. She is currently having a meeting with the yakuza." the brown haired woman said.

"Should I go after her?" the redhead said.

Director Fury nodded. "Agent Romanov, take her with you. She might be able to help." he said pointing to me.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"A new agent, she came through the portal this time." Director Fury answered. "Agent Romanov, agent Hill, agent Coulson, this is Miss Fitheliya Lathure. She is our newest member."

He turned to me. "Better listen when they tell you to do something, agent Lathure."

"It's rude to eavesdrop." I said with raised eyebrows.

He ignored my comment. "You'd better suit up."

I looked down at what I was wearing and then looked at their clothes. I wrinkled my nose. "No way in hell I'm going to wear that kind of suit. They are too tight and cover too much skin."

"Are you sure about that?" agent Romanov asked. "These suits protect us quite good against knives and bullets."

"I thought you'd understand that I don't care about being shot or being impaled by knives after you saw my scars." I said. "Besides, I won't be able to move in those and I'm used to only wear these when I was send out. Well, plus my jacket."

Director Fury sighed. "Do as you want. Agent Romanov will tell you more about the target."

He then looked strange at agent Romanov who nodded in response. I rolled my eyes at them.

We went inside and I got a brief tour around before Agent Romanov led me to the weapon room and told me to pick a few out. I rolled my eyes again and showed her some of those I carried with me. She nodded stoically in response and took a few weapons from the room before she led me to another quinjet.

When we were flying, well she flew the jet and I just sat, she told me more about the target.

It seemed that we had to bring an ex-agent back. However, the way she told me was more like I had to do everything and she was to see how good I was.

'If they want to know how good I am, they could have asked.' I thought. 'Although I am happy to be able to be out again after being kept on the grounds for all the training...'

It wasn't long before we arrived in Japan where it already was night. The quinjet landed on a quite high building and I had to go to a nearby mansion which only had one floor.

Agent Romanov and I got out of the jet and she told me where the target would be, what I had to do and that she would be my back-up if anything went wrong. She put something in my ear and tested it before she told me to go.

I gave her a big grin and jumped backwards off the building. I noticed her run to the sides to see what happened to me and spread my wings. I noticed that a lot of the feathers fell off but they dissolved when they got more than ten centimeter away from the wings.

The wind was hard enough to blow me down, there was no need to flap my wings and soon I landed on the ground in the garden of the mansion. The wind was less on lower altitudes which made it easier to walk. I made my wings disappear again and slipped into the building.

Inside, I could hear people argue, of which one voice was of a female. I walked to the room and made a tiny hole in the paper of the traditional wooden doors.

Inside were about fifteen to twenty five men, most of them in traditional kimono's and a blonde in modern clothes. The woman was arguing with who seemed the leader of the men about a sort of weapon.

"Hey!"

I turned my head and noticed a guard at the end of the hallway. The guard took his gun and tried to shoot me, but I could dodge it just in time. I quickly took out one of my knives and threw it. The guard fell dead on the ground, but had already called for help.

I quickly stood up and prepared to fight before I kicked the door in. I saw the men inside take their weapons out and those with swords just watched. The ones with guns first tried to shoot me down, but I dodged them. When they had to change magazines the men with swords charged at me and tried to slash me.

I took a dagger out and let myself change into the person I was in the first few years of Dalycian. Without caring and only thinking about finishing the mission. However, I had the feeling that wasn't what I had to do. So I suppressed that side of me again and only disabled the people in the room without hurting them to much or not being able to do their work again.

When almost all the men were down, I noticed that the woman tried to escape. I quickly finished the remaining people and went to search for her. It didn't take long to find the woman as she was yelling loudly at her bodyguards.

I threw a few knives and took the three bodyguards out and went after the woman who ran away as her bodyguard fell. The woman, who wore very high heels, didn't get far before I knocked her down and cuffed her.

I called agent Romanov and she arrived not long after. She took the cuffed woman with her and told me that she didn't think I was this fast while we went back to the quinjet. I ignored the comment and quietly walked behind her towards the jet.

The flight back to was very quiet as we both had nothing to say and I was trying to link things together. I found it way to easy to capture the cuffed woman especially because she's an ex-agent. Something was just not right...

Director Fury was already waiting for us when we arrived, he looked just as stoically as agent Romanov looked. Agent Romanov dragged the woman with us to Director Fury. He took the handcuffs off the woman.

I rolled my eyes. 'I knew there was something fishy about the mission.'

"You don't look surprised." Director Fury said.

I shrugged. "It was quite obvious since agent Romanov let me handle everything. Then there also was that impossible amount of guards. She was just not guarded enough."

Director Fury nodded. "I see, you're quite perceptive, I underestimated you. You finished the job without anyone killed, even on the enemy's side; which can be a good thing. You were also fast and your talents are unique; there are only few who can throw a knife that far with such a power and there are even fewer people who can fly."

He turned to the woman. "Anything you'd like to say?"

She nodded. "She did everything very silent and thought before she acted. There was a moment that I thought she wanted to kill everyone there and then go after me, but instead she changed her mind and put the people unconscious. It looked like the second before she changed her mind, she knew that it was a test. She's good."

"She also did everything on her own. She only called me when she was done and didn't know if I was still on the roof." agent Romanov added. "I don't know whoever trained her, but they did a very good job. Although I have the feeling she trained herself more than anyone else could."

"You should be honored, agent Lathure, the Black Widow rarely praise someone." Director Fury said.

"Wait... she's the partner that bird man was talking about?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bird man? Clint?" agent Romanov said. "How does she know Clint, Director?"

"Like I said, she came through the portal. You should know where I placed him agent Romanov."

The Black Widow just nodded.

"By the way, who is she actually? An agent or just a bad actress?" I said pointing at the quiet woman.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad." she said indignantly.

"Well, she just revealed it." Director Fury said. "Anyway, I now officially welcome you to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Lathure and this time, it is real."

I nodded in response and Director Fury led us inside. I got a more detailed tour on the vehicle what seemed to be called a Helicarrier and was led to a room they prepared for me while we were gone.

The room was actually more an apartment and was just too big for my taste. It reminded me of the house what began everything. Not wanting to be a burden, knowing they have more important things to do than listening to a teenager's need, I just said 'yes' when agent Romanov asked me if I liked it. She told me to rest and then left.

Not liking the way everything stands, I moved the furniture. It took a lot of time to move everything, searching for some accessories and placing finding places for them. However, I didn't mind it as long as I like it..

When I was done, the plants from different rooms were lined up and made a small sitting room with a big window opposite to the row of plants. I had many soft cushions placed there together with a small blanket for when it would be cold. On the other side of the plants was the living room were two black leather sofas, which stood against the plants and the wall, together shaped like an 'L'. In front of the sofas was a small glass coffee table with small colored vases on it. Against the wall next to the door were two bookcases with books of various subjects. Opposite to the the sofas is the kitchen, which I liked as it was and next to the kitchen was a door that led to the bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't too big and I liked it. It was a very simple room with a big closet with a mirror on the door opposite to a very soft bed. Next to the bed was a small night stand with a alarm clock and a lamp. Other than that was only a door that led to the bathroom and a desk (and of course a chair) next to the closet.

I sighed and let myself fall onto the bed. 'Living here will be like in Dalycian. Will I ever be able to have a normal life without any danger?' I closed my eyes and sighed again. 'Probably not.'

I sat up again and opened the closet. What surprised me was that it was filled with clothes in my size. There even were some expensive looking evening dress and matching heels in it. I opened the drawers and huffed.

'They even prepared pajamas and underwear... It's kind of creepy they got the right size, especially because I haven't been in this universe longer than 20 hours...'

I took a new set of clothes and went into the bathroom to prepare for the night.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I'm sure you people don't want to read a long list of reasons why I wasn't able to update, so I'll give a brief summary. My parents got in a car accident (luckily it wasn't a very big one), before that happened my notebook with 6 chapters of the story was taken and hidden by my mom and I had my test like I said before.**

**After this, there will be regular updates again. I hope you people still want to read this story...**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner. =(**


	5. -Filler- Jack's PoV: Disappearance

**February 2012**

**Location: North Pole; Santa's Workshop**

**Universe of Guardians**

Jack's PoV

It has been a while since I saw Fitheliya. In the time she's gone, I stayed with North in his workshop or went to Burgess to visit Jamie, his friends and the children of the orphanage. It's all thanks to her that I gained so many believers.

I'm currently sitting in the room North prepared for me, thinking about the time she was with us. Fitheliya is my first believer, well the first one I knew of, and a dear friend. She was very sarcastic and playful but could be very serious when it was needed. She was a bit like me...

"Jack!" I turned to the voice. North looked very concerned and pulled me with him to the globe.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Take a good look at the globe, Jack. What is missing?"

I flew up and examined the lights. "Wait. Fitheliya's light is missing! What happened to her?!"

"I don't know Jack. Her light was there for a moment and then just disappeared." North said.

"Let's go to the place where her light was before it was gone!" I said. "We have to find out what happened! What if a new threat got her?"

North nodded and we quickly went to the sleigh. Because she hadn't gone missing for a long time yet, we still could use a snow globe to get there.

The place was a big military base with many people guarding it. There were people boarding helicopters and there was a boy, not much older than Fitheliya standing on the roof. He ran to the edge of the roof and used it to jump up.

North, who was to busy searching for a place to land the sleigh, didn't notice the boy until he landed next to me.

"Rimsky Korsakov! Who are you?!" North asked.

"Why don't you land the sleigh first, Santa. I'll explain everything after that." the boy said.

North did as the boy said and landed the sleigh somewhere out of the sight of the military base. The boy jumped out of the sleigh and smiled.

"My name is Tyslan, Fitheliya might have told you about me. Well, told you about me using the name Tyson..." he said.

I nodded while North frowned. I almost forgot that North wasn't there when she killed those people in her house.

"Well, after your fight with Pitch Black, she called me. We met in a cafe in New York. She wanted to get off the red list and I knew the only way for her was to join this project." he pointed towards the military base.

"What is this 'project' precisely?" I asked sceptically.

"We found a cube not long ago and a way to travel to another universe using it."

"But what has Fitheliya to do with it?" North asked.

"The people I work for needed someone to go there, someone who could survive in what kind of condition he or she might be. That's where she comes in. They chose her to be the person to go as she has had more than 8 years of martial arts training, undercover work and can take care of herself because she's a doctor."

"The way you say it sounds like she didn't have much choice." I said.

"She had, when I spoke to her about it, she already knew it would be something dangerous and long. She chose to participate even though she had to choice to stay with you guys."

I sighed. It sounded precisely like her to do something like this. "How long does she have to stay there?"

"At least a year. However, I told her to come back if it became to dangerous." he sighed and shook his head. "Knowing her, she would charge into a battlefield if the life of an innocent bystander is at stake."

"Sounds like her." North and I said on the same time.

"I know it will be hard to wait for her, but she's going to send updates each month. If you want, I can keep you updated." he offered.

North smiled. "We thank you for that, Tyslan Lathure."

Tyslan gave North a smile. "Oh, you found out."

"Found out what?" I asked. Then I thought about the second name North said. "Wait, you're family of Fitheliya!?"

Tyslan nodded. He looked on his watch and frowned. "I have to go back, there are some test I have to do. I'll come to the North Pole at the end of the month."

North and I nodded. He smiled in response and ran back to the base.

"Well, that was interesting..." I heard North mutter.

I raised my eyebrow. "What is?"

"He's one of them." North answered.

"One of who?"

I never expected the answer North gave.

"One of the descendants of Man on Moon."

* * *

**AN: If you hadn't noticed yet, this takes place at the same time as chapter 3 and 4. The next chapter will be in Fitheliya's PoV again and there will be a time jump. A 'new' character is going to appear, who is it and what will happen? **


	6. The Course of Time

**April 2012**

**Location: Near Calcutta/Kolkata; India**

**Universe of Gods and Superheroes**

3th person's PoV

Doctors were rushing as blood poured out of the small body in a fast pace. The girl, no more than 18, was lying on a stretcher with many wounds on her pale skin. Her very light white hair, which was put in a ponytail was covered with a brown red layer of dried blood. The doctors stoically pushed her into a sterile room for a long surgery.

A man with brown hair was waiting silently in front of the surgery room. He was covered in blood; most of it not his own but that of the girl. The man sat down and ran a hand though his hair. He frowned knowing the chance the girl would survive was really, really small...

* * *

Normal PoV (Fitheliya)

*_Beep Beep Beep_* The steady rhythm of the machine next to me was the first thing I noticed when I regained conscious. It was quite loud but it reminded me why I was here. I tried to sit up and ignored the pain when I moved. I punched the wall while grinding my teeth.

Pitch was found, he had grown in power through the nightmares of the young children of this universe as there are no Guardians to protect them. He attacked when me when I was on my way back from a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. in India. Luckily I could send him back to the right universe without anyone noticing. But unfortunately, I got injured in the fight and when a man tried to help me, I fell unconscious on him.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. 'If he had been able to control Nightmares again, I would be dead now.' I gritted my teeth and punched the wall again.

"You're quite lively after a six hour long surgery." a voice said.

I turned to the speaker and saw the man from before standing in the doorway. I swung my legs off the bed and shrugged in response. I stood up and stretched.

"I'm used to get injured. By the way, thanks for calling an ambulance." I said.

"No need to thank me Miss. However, could you explain why you were all alone in the forest and was injured like that? There was nothing that could have caused your injuries."

I turned to the male and narrowed my eyes. I took his appearance in and decided to answer when I thought he didn't look much like a threat. "Work. Won't tell what caused it, because it's already gone and won't come back."

A nurse entered with a map in her hand. I took the map out of her hand and read what the doctors found.

'Hmm, many cuts on the limbs, left arm broken, lines on the neck, stabbed multiple times, nothing fatal, no organs were damaged, wounds may leave scars. Has to take antibiotics for a week to prevent infection. Recommended to stay a week or two.'

I felt the man keep staring at me. I looked up when I was done, handed the map back to the nurse and looked out of the window.

"It's rude to stare Mister." I said while sitting on the bed.

"Sorry if it's uncomfortable. I just find it strange that you took the map out of the nurse's hand and read it."

I turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Why do you find it strange?"

"First of all, you don't come from around here yet you can read what they wrote, plus you are changing your bandages professionally as if you've been trained to do it." he answered.

I looked down to see that the man was right. I didn't notice when I changed the bandage. "Can't I have been injured too many times to know how to do it? However, you are right. I am quite strange, am I not?" I said with a smile.

I showed him my supposed to be broken arm and took the remaining bandage off. I went to the bathroom and changed back to my own clothes. I looked in the mirror and sighed as I saw my appearance.

I was wearing my black jeans with leather boots. However, my blue top was full of holes, so I had thrown it into the bin, which left me only wearing a bandeau top and my leather jacket. My necklaces, one with a blue crystal and the other with the red ring, were dangling on the height of my breasts.

I put my fingerless gloves and watch on and searched if any of my knives were missing. I was happy that I didn't loose more than I already had. When I walked out, the man was still in the room.

"You never told me what your name is." I said.

"You never told me yours." he replied.

"Anna Theroux." I said while placing a package behind the man.

"Bruce Banner."

I nodded and walked to the window. "Say, how far am I from the place you found me?"

"About 20km north. Why?"

I smiled. "It was nice to meet you Mr Banner."

I jumped out of the window, landed in a tree not far from the room I was in and hid myself when I noticed the man looking for me. I rolled my eyes and slipped away from everyone and everything.

* * *

There was a big chance Mr Banner would go to the place where he found me since I asked about it, so I decided to go the other way and call Director Fury to see if he could arrange something. And indeed, he arranged it so that I could take the next flight to England, where I would have to go on my next mission. However the flight would be the next day, so I was going to stay at a hotel close to the airport. He arranged it that I got the file about my next mission in the hotel and that I would have enough time to prepare.

When I got to the room he got, I directly took a shower and let myself fall onto the bed. I looked at the places where I should be wounded and smiled. I was glad they have healed; it would have been weird to walk into the hotel with almost my whole body bandaged.

I sat up again and walked to the window. Today was a full moon. It was the first time that I noticed that the moon looked different from the one on my side of the universe. This moon looked cold, as if the Man in the Moon wasn't looking down on the earth and protecting here. I thought about that and huffed. 'Of course wouldn't he be able to guard this earth, he, just like Jack and the others, is on the other side...'

I looked down at the street. It has been two and a half months since I left my universe and three and a half since the night we said goodbye.

'It is strange,' I thought. 'For the first time in my life I'm missing someone... And it's just 3 months ago since I saw them.'

I thought about the days I spent with them. 'Time went so fast when we were having fun...' I couldn't believe another year was over in the time I spent with them.

"Wait a minute..." I muttered. 'A whole year had gone by! Just how long was I captured in Pitch's cave?'

I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. 'It was the day before Easter when I was captured, when Jack and I went to Jamie, it was a few days before Christmas... Damn! I was captured more than seven months.'

I punched the wall to vent my anger. Angry that so much time was taken from me and that I didn't notice it until now. I sighed and lied down. 'I have to go to sleep. Otherwise I will miss my flight.'

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the beginning of the movie, what will happen? How will she react? Will she join the Avengers?  
**

**I forgot to thank everyone in the last two chapters so:**

**Thanks KittyKatt357, Myrina1896, ShadowDragon07, RosaliaThorn, Regna of the forest and Kris04 for following!**

**Thanks Bad Wolfs Howl, squirpsdolphin, Tavialover14 and Kris04 for favoriting**

**To Musiclover12321: I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry, I don't find it annoying.  
**

**To Guest: Maybe... maybe not... *evil smirk* can't tell to much.**

**To storygirl99210: I'm glad you still read this. I hope you like these chapters ^^**


End file.
